First Snow
by kmldr100
Summary: hanya sebuah fanfic yang hadir di tengah malam saat merindukan eksistensi pairing sehun-luhan/selu/hunhan/Enjoy!


**kmldr100** 's present

Hunhan/Selu-First Snow

warn exofic/Hunhan/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

1shot!

**First Snow**

**.**

**.**

_Sore ini salju pertama turun_

_Andai saja aku bisa menelfonmu,mungkin aku akan bahagia_

Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur. Sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan kakinya yang seharian ini sudah bekerja keras. Sesekali, kedua mata itu terpejam kemudian terbuka dalam selang waktu yang sebentar.

Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke arah langit-langit berwarna putih, lalu sedikit tertegun. Memikirkan kesibukannya belakangan ini, membuatnya ragu bisa mengunjungi keluarganya untuk natal kali ini atau tidak. Walaupun keluarganya tinggal di Seoul, ia bersumpah kalau dirinya bahkan hanya bisa mengunjungi mereka tidak lebih dari 5 kali dalam satu bulan.

Agensi tidak mengizinkannya. Sungguh kejam, perbudakan manusia.

Kalau saja ia bisa memberontak, dirinya benar-benar ingin hengkang dari agensi yang sudah 'membesarkan' namanya ini. Bukan ia tidak tahu balas budi dan tak tahu diri, tapi dirinya merasa kalau manusia-manusia jahannam itu memperlakukannya layak robot.

Latihan enam belas jam dalam satu hari, konser di enam tempat berbeda dalam satu bulan. Belum lagi persiapan untuk _comeback full studio album_ kedua mereka, dan juga beberapa _photoshoot _yang sudah mengantri untuk segera di tuntaskan.

Ia bersumpah demi tuhan kalau dirinya pernah sakit hati saat beberapa teman terdekatnya berkata begini,

"Kau berubah. Tak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang dulu."

Atau yang begini,

"Oh Sehun yang kukenal itu sosok idiot berhati hangat dan ceria. Bukan sok keren dan _talkless_ begitu."

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Dirinya melakukan semua hal itu karena itulah image yang dia punya, dan tentu saja yang sudah 'di perintahkan' oleh agensi padanya. Dan bodohnya, dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja, keterikatan dengan kontrak.

Dan kalau sudah begini, hanya lelaki berambut madu dengan hati selembut kapas yang selalu menenangkannya. Memberikan kehangatan padanya, dengan membisikkan kata-kata lembut penenang buatnya. Walau dirinya sendiri tahu, lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Puas memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap spot kosong tepat di sebelahnya, lalu nafasnya berhembus agak keras.

Lu Han.

Ia selalu benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi dirinya sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Merindukan suara yang bahkan selalu terdengar bagai lantunan puisi buatnya. Merindukan sepasang hazel cokelat yang selalu menatap lembut kearahnya, tepat di kedua bola mata miliknya.

Lu Han.

Lelaki yang bagai candu buatnya. Sosok yang selalu ada untuk menenangkannya. Sosok yang selalu rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya di malam hari hanya untuk memainkan helai demi helai rambut Oh Sehun dan menyanyi buatnya yang kala itu Insomnia.

Hembusan dari angin musim dingin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya, membangunkan lelaki ini dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit bergidik, saat tiupan angin sedingin es itu membelai kulit wajahnya. Lelaki ini segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ternyata belum terkunci rapat ini.

Jemari pucat itu meraih kusen jendela, dan sudah bersiap untuk menutupnya kalau saja kedua bola matanya tak menangkap butir-butir lembut berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Dirinya kembali tertegun.

Salju pertama tahun ini.

Dan semua ingatan itu kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Memori enam tahun lalu, saat ia memandang salju pertama yang turun, bersama dengan seseorang di sampingnya untuk pertama kali. Dan begitu pula untuk dua tahun setelahnya.

_Setahun sudah berlalu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakanmu_

_Pada akhirnya hati ini berbicara, "Aku kesepian"_

Lu Han.

Kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat keatas, menampilkan sebuah senyum kecut yang sangat jarang –atau tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan kamera. Tak pernah dilihat semua orang.

"Kamu harus tahu kalau aku kembali memandangi salju pertama ini sendiri.."

"Setelah beberapa tahun selalu memandanginya bersamamu.."

Lelaki itu menggumam, memandangi salju-salju yang tak ada hentinya turun, sambil tersenyum sedih. Sorot mata yang biasa terlihat tajam itu mulai padam, terkesan hampa dan kesepian.

_Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, akankah air mata ini menetes?_

_Bodohnya aku, yang tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun_

"Sehun-ah ... Aku pergi.

Sehun rasa, hyung-nya itu hanya akan berkata bercanda seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Maka dirinya hanya menggumam tak perduli dan terus sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi orang di depannya.

Ekspresi Lu Han yang memandang sedih kearahnya dari ambang pintu, sambil memegang _handle_ dari kopernya dan menutup pintu setelah meneteskan setitik air mata disana.

Sehun juga tak ambil pusing saat tidak menemukan Lu Han yang kembali ke kamar mereka saat waktu tidur tiba. Dirinya hanya berfikir kalau hyung kesayangannya itu menumpang di kamar tidur sahabatnya, Xiumin malam itu.

Dan saat pagi tiba, setelah membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air wastafel dan menyikat giginya, ia melangkah menuju meja makan dengan ringan. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah para hyungnya.

Sehun meraih gelas miliknya, dan menuangkan susu kedalamnya. Pandangannya menyebar, dan keningnya mengerut sesaat menyadari ia tidak menemukan objek yang dicarinya.

"Minseok hyung, Lu Han hyung mana?"

Hening.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, justru hening yang dirinya terima. Hatinya bergetar, menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti telah terjadi.

"Lu Han hyung kemana? Hyung! Jawab aku!" Sehun panik, dan mengguncangkan bahu kanan Suho dengan keras.

Suho menggeleng, lalu membuang nafasnya keras. Ia sudah tahu kalau dongsaengnya akan begini, namun dirinya tidak sampai hati untuk mengucapkannya.

"Dia.. Pergi Sehun-ah."

Akhirnya Minseok yang membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang melanda di pagi itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh kakak tertuanya itu. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksudmu pergi? Ayo jelaskan padaku!"

Serunya, setengah berteriak. Menghasilkan gema yang mungkin menyebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terasa sangat hampa.

"Dia pergi, dan tak akan pernah kembali."

Ucapan Baekhyun tadi membuatnya membeku. Seluruh persendiannya seolah kaku, namun tubuhnya terasa disengat oleh listrik berjuta volt.

Tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata itu meneteskan air mata. Membentuk garis lurus tanpa warna yang menodai kedua belah pipi mulus milik lelaki ini.

Zrassssssssh!

Sehun buru-buru menutup jendela, kala tiupan kencang dari angin dingin itu menerbangkan gorden di kamarnya. Sekaligus membuatnya terbangun, ketika memori itu kembali terbuka.

Dalam interview terakhir yang di lakoninya beberapa hari lalu, ada satu pertanyaan yang cukup mengusiknya sampai saat ini. Dan dirinya hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat sederhana namun bermakna buatnya itu dengan _idol style_.

"Apa _new year resolution_ mu untuk tahun depan? Sebuah _New year resolution_ yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya?"

Dan ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan sederhana, diiringi suara tawanya yang khas. Membuat kedua mata sipitnya makin tenggelam.

"Mengajak keluargaku jalan-jalan ke bulan mungkin. Ahahaha!"

Sehun hanya menelan pahit salivanya sesaat setelah _fake smile_ dan tawa palsu itu. jelas-jelas bukan itu _New year resolution_nya.

_"Menemui seseorang yang meninggalkanku dengan kata perpisahan yang kuanggap sebuah lelucon pada awalanya."_

Walau ia tidak yakin dengan semuanya. Walau dirinya tak yakin dapat menahan semuanya dengan baik. Walau ia tidak yakin bahwa ia dapat menahan air matanya yang bisa saja menetes kapan saja.

.

.

_Mencoba memikirkan tetangmu, yang selalu ada seperti udara_

_Begitu bodohnya aku melepasmu begitu saja waktu itu,_

_Maafkan aku_

Sehun melepas kancing demi kancing dari kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu menggantinya dengan kaus berwarna _raven blue_ dan melepas celana _jeans_nya kemudian menggantinya dengan celana katun berbahan lembut.

Ia melempar benda-benda yang sudah tak melekat di tubuhnya asal, walaupun tujuannya adalah bak cucian kotor yang terletak tepat di sebelah meja riasnya.

Dulu, ada Lu Han yang selalu meneriakinya untuk meletakkan benda-benda itu pada tempatnya. Dan ia tetap menuruti kata-kata hyungnya itu. Karena sekali lagi, suara Lu Han ibarat lantunan melodi terindah yang pernah ada –walaupun lelaki berambut madu itu berteriak sekalipun.

Ia kembali meringis kala nama dan ingatan itu kembali hadir. Kedua kaki panjang itu membawanya menuju benda-benda yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai, lalu memasukkannya pada tempatnya. Ia kembali tertegun, dan menatap keranjang itu dengan pandangan sedih.

.

.

"Apa... Lu Han hyung tak memberitahumu semalam?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah sahabat seperjuangannya ini. Lelaki termuda disana berhenti mengunyah _Corn flakes_ miliknya, dan terdiam.

"Hm. Dia memberitahuku semalam." Tuturnya pelan, lalu kembali mengunyah _Corn flakes_ miliknya yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Lu Han hyung memberitahumu, tapi kau berekspresi seperti dia meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan begitu?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, lalu menatap lurus ke arah depan. Pandangannya kosong, seperti hatinya.

"Justru itu. Aku kira dia hanya bercanda saat bilang akan pergi."

Dan Jongin hanya menggumam, lalu mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar. Ia tahu kalau temannya ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri, maka dari itu ia beranjak pergi dan menepuk bahu temannya pelan. Seolah memberi kata-kata penyemangat.

.

.

_Air mata yang terus jatuh jatuh jatuh_

_Aku ingin kembali padamu_

_Akan kulakukan apapun_

_Meskipun dengan menghilangkan semua kehidupanku dahulu sampai saat ini_

Lelaki itu menaikkan selimutnya setelah menutup tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan itu beberapa kali. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, dan ia masih terjaga.

Besok ada jadwal pemotretan dan interview dari produk kosmetik, ia ingin tetap terlihat _fresh dan fit_ untuk menjaga keprofesionalannya.

_'Suho hyung pasti marah kalau aku belum tidur juga...'_

Maka lelaki itu berkeras untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil menghitung domba-domba imajinasi. Dan saat domba nomor urut 120, kedua matanya sudah hampir tertutup, dan ia kembali terjaga saat derit handphone miliknya yang bergetar karena benda itu bergesekan dengan meja dan menganggu ketenangannya.

'_Menelpon pukul 1 pagi? Apa orang ini maniak?'_

Baru saja ia akan membanting telepon genggam miliknya, kedua iris matanya menangkap sederet nomor tak asing tertera di layarnya.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia memilih option terima berwarna hijau. Lalu, mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Takut-takut ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, dan malah menangis saat mendengar suara milik sosok penelpon ini.

_"Yeoboseyo? Sehun-ah.."_

_"Ini aku.."_

Tes.

Dan benar saja, bulir-bulir bening itu meluncur jatuh dengan derasnya. Saling berlomba-lomba, seakan tak ada hari esok untuk menangis.

_"Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku menganggumu?"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Alunan melodi seindah kicauan burung di musim semi itu mengalun, menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun dan mengirimkan dua rangsangan berbeda pada tubuhnya. Mengirimkan rangsangan pada kedua matanya untuk menangis, dan pada jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Hening.

Sosok itu tahu, bahwa Sehun pasti terjaga dan mendengar perkataannya sedari tadi. Dan Sehun, tanpa sepatah katapun menunggu kalimat-kalimat berikutnya yang mungkin saja mengalir.

Terdengar desahan nafas di _Line_ seberang.

_"Kau lihat langit hari ini? Salju pertama turun. Apa kau bermain diluar?"_

Dan kedua bahu kokoh itu bergetar saat mendengar suara itu kembali mengalun. Suara yang terdengar ceria, meski sarat kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari tiap-tiap kata yang terucap.

_"Aku melihatnya tadi Sehun, dan aku melihatnya sendiri dari kamarku."_

Cukup sudah. Pertahanan Sehun hancur berantakan, meleburkan seluruh ego yang di pertahankannya untuk tidak berbicara.

"Benarkah?"

Lu Han rasanya ingin menangis saja saat mendengar suara itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Merambat melalui gendang telinganya, dan mengirimkan sinyal pada syaraf sensorik miliknya. Membuat sebuah kurva manis bernama senyuman itu tergurat di wajah miliknya.

_"Eum. Dan aku berfikir untuk menghubungimu."_

Air mata itu tidak kunjung berhenti, namun lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menghapusnya. Biarlah butir-butir bening ini menjadi saksi bisu akan kerinduannya pada sosok di _Line_ seberang ini.

"Hyung?"

Sehun bertanya, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Lu Han sebelumnya.

_"Ya?"_

Suara itu menyahut. Membuat Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Lu Han terdiam. Senyum itu luntur, dan tubuhnya lemas. Ia sungguh tak bisa merasakan kedua tangan yang menopang berat badannya di atas tempat tidur saat ini.

Bohong kalau dirinya tak merasakan hal yang sama. Bohong kalau ia tidak merindukan sosok yang tak ditemuinya dalam dua bulan terakhir ini.

_"Aku juga. Sangat."_

Akhirnya Lu Han membuka suara. Jujur akan jauh lebih baik, dan membuat semuanya terlihat lebih mudah.

Sehun makin menarik selimutnya keatas, menutupi dadanya.

_"Maafkan aku.."_

Lu Han kembali bersuara, membuat Sehun mendesah pelan karenanya. Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dan memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik, hyung.."

Sehun berujar tulus, setelah mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa perih. Lu Han hanya tertegun ketika mendengarnya. Dirinya hafal betul bagaimana dongsaengnya ini.

_"Kau harus tidur, pasti besok ada jadwal kan?"_

Lu Han kembali bersuara, membuat Sehun mengalihkan padangannya kearah benda kotak di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Ia hanya mengangguk walau Lu Han tidak melihatnya, lalu mendesah pelan mengiyakan perkataan hyungnya barusan.

"Hm. Aku tidur dulu,"

_"Beristirahatlah dengan cukup, jangan lupa makan sayur dan buah-buahan. Jangan lupa vitamin dan suplemen, Sehun. Berolahraga juga dengan teratur!"_

Lu Han berkata dengan panjang lebar, mengundang sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah rupawan seorang Oh Sehun. Lu Han yang cerewet sudah kembali.

"Hyung juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

Sehun berkata pelan, dan orang di _Line_ seberang hanya mengangguk mengerti walau lawan bicaranya tak dapat melihat.

"_Pasti. Semangat, Sehun! Aku tutup teleponnya, selamat malam."_

Pik

Panggilan itu terputus satu pihak, namun Sehun masih menempelkan benda itu di telinganya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian aliran sungai kecil dan tipis hadir di kedua pipinya.

Begitupun dengan Lu Han. Sesaat setelah panggilan itu di putus olehnya, ia segera membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Bahunya bergetar hebat, dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Sehun.."

.

.

FIN!

.

.

Anyyeong! Aku datang dengan ff Hunhan~ aku memang salah satu shipper mereka dari dulu, dan ff ini hadir karena... jangan tanya karena kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Yaaah... _I miss them so badly_. Dan aku benar-benar benci sama kontrak tak berperikemanusiaan agensi mereka!

Gak banyak yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik lawsuit Lu Han ataupun Kris, dan aku membuat ini sebagai bentuk kekecewaanku pada agensi mereka.. Dan sedikit penggalan dari lagu First snow... Aaargghh _i miss them TT_

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca. Aku akan sangat merasa dihargai kalau kalian berniat meninggalkan jejak disini^^

Terimakasih

Bow 180°

Regards, **kmldr100**


End file.
